


This is New

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [4]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe it's not Crack, I'm just one of spark's cheerleaders, I'm running interference for them, Kirishima and Todoroki are just there in the beginning, Leviathan!Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sickfic, tone? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Sometimes when you're sick, you just have to weather it out. That's a lot easier when your friends have your back. And when you know why exactly you're sick.





	This is New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanzytechgem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanzytechgem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> (Bursts in riding a velociraptor) Hello yes you should all be reading rest_in_rip's Leviathan it is the superior product for a reason ok ciao

“Midoriya, come on man you need to get out of bed,”

“Nooo,”

“Dude, class starts in fifteen minutes!”

“Noo̕oớ͠o̢O̕͏̶O͞ő̀͢o͞Ó̵!!”

Kirishima tried to yank the comforter off of the lump and was met with crocodile hissing. 

“...Welp, I guess no means no”. 

Todoroki looked up from his phone and saw Kirishima coming out of Midoriya’s dorm room, distinctly Midoriya-less. “I thought you said you would get him?” 

Kirishima raised his hands in defeat, “look man, feel free to try, but I don’t think he’s feeling too good”. 

Todoroki sighed and pushed himself off the wall, slipping past Kirishima. The two of them had noticed Midoriya’s absence from the jogging trails that morning, and when he didn’t show up at breakfast they each found the other going to check on him. 

If Kirishima thought Midoriya was sick, then Todoroki would believe him; he was terrible at this kind of thing. 

Todoroki quietly closed the door behind him and eyeballed Midoriya’s room. There wasn’t much, just a normal desk and western style bed in one corner, a pile of bean bags in the other near the closet. The only oddity in the room was the large heating lamp hanging over the bed, which Midoriya once said was a gift from a friend. Its cord was haphazardly stapled to the wall and ceiling, and it was currently on. Hm. That usually meant it was a bad day.

Midoriya was a silent lump against the wall on his bed, buried in an array of blankets. Todoroki didn’t try and hide his footsteps, approaching the lump with patient caution.  
“Are you feeling ok?” 

There was a small rustling beneath the blankets. When he spoke, Midoriya’s voice sounded crunched and brittle, “No”. 

“Do you need a mental health day, or Recovery Girl?”

“Nn̷̵ņ̛g̵̸̛gḩ̵hh́͝” 

Todoroki took a deep breath. Alright, that sounded like a mental health problem (if only because, with Midoriya, that had several incrementally worse implications). He was about to leave when he heard a raspy “...I think have a cold”. 

That made Todoroki pause, “So, do you want me to get Recovery Girl?”  
“I don’t know, she can't really cure a cold,” Midoriya mumbled. 

“I’ll tell Aizawa you’re feeling under the weather, and he can decide if you need to see her,” Todoroki suggested bluntly. The lump seemed to deflate and he saw what he assumed was nodding from the end by the headboard. Todoroki hefted his shoulder bag and quietly left his lizard friend to try and get some sleep. 

\-----

As soon as first period homeroom was over, Aizawa went to go check on 1-A’s resident problem lizard. He trusted his students’ word, mostly because he knew for a fact that, while having the self-preservation of a lemming on LSD, Midoriya was used to weathering a lot worse than a cold without a word. Ever since he’d started using his quirk more comfortably he’d gotten better, but old habits die hard; if Midoriya was sick enough to ask for help, it definitely deserved a closer look. 

Aizawa reached the dorms, found Midoriya’s door, and knocked.  
“Come in҉..”  
That didn’t sound good. 

Aizawa entered and was greeted with a de-blanketed Midoriya sitting on the side of his bed, staring distractedly at his hands. Aizawa immediately recognized that something was wrong. Midoriya’s normally burnished skin was chalky and unnaturally gaunt. He was shivering despite the impressive warmth of his heating light, and when he glanced Aizawa’s way, something lurched in the teacher’s heart. Midoriya’s eyes were clouded over, and the scales splattered across his nose and arms were even milkier than the rest of him. 

“Sir, I think I’m dying?” Midoriya mumbled, looking more _towards_ his teacher than at him. 

Aizawa stepped closer to kneel in front of Midoriya, taking note of the stuttered way his fogged over pupils followed him. “I’m guessing something like this has never happened before?” 

Midoriya shook his head, shivering and looking as though he’d much rather curl up in a ball under his blanket mountain again. Aizawa frowned slightly, “Do you know if it’s _you_ that feels sick, or if it’s coming from…?” 

Midoriya shook his head again, misery abounding, “I… I don’t kn̷ow̕͡, it just s͘͜uc͏k͘͟s͏̸”. 

Aizawa’s frown deepened and he raised himself off the ground, bending slightly to put a hand on his student’s knee. “I’m going to count this as a sick day. I want you to rest, and try to relax. I think this is from using your quirk more; you’ll just have to weather it out”.

Midoriya nodded. By the time Aizawa left the room, he was already entombed in blankets. Aizawa rubbed his eyes as he crossed the grounds. He’d cared for a few abducted geckos and grass snakes in his younger days. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on, and there was nothing to do for it but wait. 

\-----

Shinsou had been staring at his phone for the past five hours and honestly, it was starting to get boring. He’d been switching between the news app, a meme website, and Neko Atsume off and on with absolutely no interest in any of them. He knew all the memes, had memorized the recent scoops, and when Tubbs ate a third plate of sashimi, Shinsou took it as a sign. 

Groaning, he decided to head to the kitchen and grab something to drink. He needed to stretch his legs. 

He was minding his own business, quietly shuffling down the hall, when he noticed a light coming from under someone’s door. That wasn’t so unusual, especially when he looked up and realized it was Midoriya’s room. He had a habit of leaving his heating lamp on when he was having a tough time, and sometimes he fell asleep before turning it off. When he paused to think about it, he heard a muffled noise. 

So Midoriya was awake. Hadn’t he been out sick today?

Shinsou took a few hesitant steps forward and decided to knock. 

“Hey, Midoriya? Are you ok?” 

He expected to be ignored, or to be told not to worry about it. What he didn’t expect was to hear erratic, muted fumbling and for Midoriya to practically throw the door open. 

‘Shinsou, I need help, ever̡y̧͠ t̀̕͏hì͡n̴g̛ is҉ b̷́̕a̶͜͢͠d͘”.

“Wait what are y- oh holy…”

“Y̨ea̛h”. 

Midoriya looked like death. Not a usual, pale death, more of an I’ve-been-backpacking-my-way-down-the-highway-to-hell-for-five-months death. It took Shinsou’s insomnia-ridden brain a minute to process, but it looked like most of Midoriya’s face was covered in mottled grey polka-dots. The membranes of the fins on his head were coated in flakey dust, and the scales covering Midoriya’s arms were papery. 

“Wait, are you- what happened to you?” Shinsou stammered. 

“I can barely even see!” was all Midoriya said back, fumbling his way back to his bed. Shinsou followed, quest for water abandoned, and he took note of the state of Midoriya’s usually Spartan room. Blankets littered the floor, all the lights were on, and most distressing was the papery grey dust sprinkled throughout. Shinsou spotted a larger oval of it on the desk and, against his better judgement, carefully picked it up to inspect.

“Is this…?” 

“Shinsou, I’m freaking out̶,” Midoriya muttered. 

“Midoriya, hold still,” Shinsou murmured, awareness suddenly dawning on him. 

Midoriya stilled obediently. His eyes were completely milky as Shinsou went to stand in front of him. Shinsou carefully reached out and, with increasing caution, gently snagged something rising thinly from the corner of Midoriya’s eye. With a smooth pull, the entire outer covering of the eye came off. Shinsou looked at it, and his suspicion was confirmed. 

“They’re scales,” Shinshou realized out loud. He took the covering out of the other eye and immediately released his quirk’s hold on Midoriya. Midoriya did his usual gasp coming out of the mind control before blinking rapidly, pupils widening and shrinking as though adjusting to bright light. 

“Wait, what did you do?” Midoriya asked. 

“Midoriya, you’re shedding,” Shinsou said, thoroughly confused. 

“I’m… what?”

Shinsou held up the tiny grey scale he’d found on the desk. “The casings of your scales are coming off. I think this is just something reptiles do as they grow?” 

“... _’the hell_ ,” Midoriya cringed, faintly hysterical. He fell back onto the bed, bringing his scaled arms up to scrutinize, “I guess that explains why I couldn’t get rid of all of them- I just thought I was sick”. 

Shinsou sat down too, a little less distressed. Midoriya still looked awful, but knowing the reason why made it easier to look at. 

“Wait, does this mean it’ll be even bigger?”

“Shinsou, I’ll _pay you_ to never to ask me to think about that _ever_ again. My quirk jumped the logic ship a long time ago,” Midoriya muttered. 

Shinsou grimaced. Fair. 

“Well, at least you’re not dying”. 

“True”. 

Shinsou snorted and Midoriya let out a dry chuckle. 

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after an exchange with Tanz on the discord, so thank you Tanz!


End file.
